Episode 3: True Purpose, a Team Rocket Side Story
by Rocketshipper
Summary: Taking place after the events in Back To Your Heart, my first fic. Jessie and James discover the real reason that they follow Ash around


Alex Clark

Episode 3: True Purpose, A Team Rocket Side Story (revised)

Extra Note: This is the revised version of my third fic with the grammar and spelling errors fixed. I hope I didn't miss any, but I probably did. I didn't add as many new lines to this fic as the others. Guess it was already too good lol j/k. Enjoy the story everyone!

Hi it's me again. I haven't written any stuff for awhile but now I am finally getting around to it. I had too much school work up till now. This is a side story to my first fic "Back to Your Heart" but don't worry, I'm going to write a true sequel after this. I would like to say, once again, that I don't own Pokemon, the Japanese people and WB do. I am not profiting off this, don't sue me because it would just be a waste of your time. Yadda Yadda Yadda Bla Bla Bla, lets get on with this! Enjoy the fic. Rocketshipper out

Ash, Misty and Brock are seen walking through the woods, Pikachu and Togepi asleep in their respective trainer's backpacks. Ash is in the lead holding the map, trying to figure out which way to go, while Misty and Brock look around realizing in dismay that it's happened again. Ash throws down the map in frustration

Misty: Lost again?!?!? (glares at Ash) Can't you even read a map?

Ash: (turns around and glares back) Of course I can!

Narrator: This is a familiar scene. Looks like our heroes are once again lost in the forest. How many times does this make it kids, ten, twenty, a billion. Can't you kids do anything else? Narrating this show is boring if all you do is get lost.

Misty: (ticked off) Well excuse me Mister Narrator, we don't write the episodes and I can't help it if Ash can't hold a map right.

Ash: Hey!!!!!

Ash and Misty face off about to kill each other but before they can Brock gets in the middle.

Brock: Hey hey hey children lets not fight, we need to get going so we can fly to the Orange Islands and get the mysterious poke-ball for professor oak, remember?

Ash/Misty: All right ok (glare and point fingers) but he/she started it.

Brock: (slaps tape over both their mouths) I don't care who started it, just shut up and get moving. (picks up the map) We should go this way. (drags a struggling Ash and Misty along with him)

Narrator: (sweatdrop) Ooooooooookayyyy. Anyway, what adventures await our direction challenged friends today, find out on....................

Meowth: Hold it. Stop. Cut. Rewind. This isn't the way the episode is supposed to go.

Narrator: (glares) You again? What do you want this time? What do you mean it's not how it's supposed to go?

Team Rocket walks out and stands next to Meowth.

James: I think Meowth is right. You see this is supposed to be the Team Rocket side story episode. The twerps aren't even supposed to be in it.

Jessie: Yeah, for once we're going to be the stars, not them. So get on with it Narrator boy and start the show over so I can finally show off my beautiful figure in the spotlight (laughs egotistically, James and Meowth sweatdrop)

Narrator: (mad) Hey, you're not my mother, old lady. You can't order me around.

James/Meowth: AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!! Run away!!!!! (zoom off into the distance)

Narrator: What's with them? (sees why they ran) uh-oh

Jessie: (turning beat red) OLD!?!?!?!? I AM NOT OLD!!!!!!!!! (shoots atomic ray beams out of her eyes and barbecues him) That will teach you. Now get to work and start this episode over, pronto.

Narrator: (really scared) Yes miss beautiful young Jessie, right away. (runs off)

Jessie: Get it right next time. (heads off to join Meowth and James)

Ash: (announcing episode title) True Purpose

Jessie: Hey why do you get to introduce the episode?

Ash: Because I always do.

Jessie: But you're not even in this one. I should be introducing it, after all I'm the star (laughs egotistically again)

Ash: (sweatdrop) What's with her?

James: (walks up behind Ash, puts his hand on his shoulder) Don't mind her, she's just excited that Team Rocket is finally getting to star in an episode all by itself. I would suggest you don't burst her bubble unless you wish to learn what the afterlife is like.

Ash: (looks at Jessie in fear) I think I'll take that advice. See you next episode guys (runs off as fast as he can)

James sweat drops as he turns and looks at Jessie, who is still laughing. He walks up and grabs her arm and starts pulling her off stage.

James: Come on Jessie we have to go get ready for our first scene.

Jessie: (stops laughing) All right James lets go (eye's sparkle) I can't believe we're finally going to be the stars. This is going to be so cool James lets GOOOOOOOOO!!!!! (runs off stage)

Meowth: (sweatdrop) Jessie's scary

James: (sweatdrop) Come on Meowth if we don't hurry Jessie's going to kill us (both run off after Jessie)

Jessie's Voice: (announcing episode title) True Purpose............ooooh that felt so good to say, I am loving this

Narrator: (sweatdrop) Anyway, last time on Pokemon, Ash and Misty got into a huge fight and Misty left. Ash went after her and they eventually found one another and confessed their feelings of love. Meanwhile, Team Rocket tried several times to get Pikachu but the kids, finally bored after listening to their motto for the ten zillionth time, ignored them. Fearing that She, James, and Meowth had become old news, Jessie had a nervous breakdown and.....

Jessie: (extremely ticked off) All right that does it!!!!!! I have had enough of your sarcastic comments mister Narrator. Now you will pay for insulting me and Team Rocket. Take this (pulls out her script and erases the narrator from it with her pencil)

Narrator: NO! Don't do..... (vanishes into thin air)

James: (cowering in fear, major sweatdrop) Jessie erased the narrator

Meowth: (same as James) She's scary

Jessie: Good riddance to that ignoramus. Meowth, you can be the narrator now. Come on James lets get on with the episode (walks off stage)

James: Aren't the producers going to be mad you erased the real narrator? Jessie wait up (runs after her)

Meowth: This is Awesome. I've always wanted to do this. (clears his throat and speaks in a narrator type voice) As we were saying, those rude uncultured twerps ignored our beautiful motto which caused poor sensitive Jessie to break down and cry her eyes out. (waterfall tears run down his face) How could they be so insensitive?

James: (pops up glaring at Meowth) I don't recall you being any more sensitive at the time fur ball.

Meowth: (sweatdrop) Uh yeah well anyway James comforted Jessie and offered to take her out for pizza to help cheer her up. She happily accepted and they both headed back into town to find a good restaurant, leaving poor Meowth behind, beat up in the woods. (cries again) How could they?

Jessie/James: (glaring) Get on with it!!

Meowth: (more sweatdrop) Ok ok sheesh. What new adventures await our Team Rocket heroes in the near future? Find out today on Pokemon (back to normal voice) yes finally now we can officially start the show. Ok everybody places, places. Now ACTION!!!!!

It's a beautiful sunny day as Jessie and James walk down the main street of the town searching for a good place to eat pizza. Jessie points out a restaurant that sounds good and they both head on in. The restaurant has a very unique Italian atmosphere. The curtains are drawn to keep out the sun, making the restaurant very dark. The only light provided is the gentle glow of candle light, which reflects and refracts off the many wine bottle hanging from the ceiling as decoration. The walls are painted with murals of famous Italian places. A waiter walks up and escorts Jessie and James to a booth by the window and hands them their menus. They both begin read them.

James: (looking up, putting down menu) I think we should get a large pepperoni pizza to split and order Meowth a large pizza with extra anchovies.

Jessie: (puts down menu) That's ok for you, but I think I'll have a medium vegetarian pizza. I need to watch my figure.

Waiter: (returning with a notepad) Hi, I'm Raoul, what will it be tonight?

Jessie: (hands him her menu) I'll have a medium vegetarian pizza and an Italian soda, raspberry, no cream please.

Raoul: (writing it down) Ok, and for you sir?

James: I'll have a large pepperoni pizza and an Italian soda, blackberry, no cream. Also we will soon be having a third person joining our party and for him could you bring a large cheese pizza with extra anchovies and a lemon Italian soda with lots of cream?

Raoul: I got it sir. Your food will be out to you in twenty minutes.

James says thank you and hands Raoul the menu, who then heads towards to the kitchen to drop off the order. James looks across the table at Jessie, who is gazing around and taking in the atmosphere. "She probably thinks it's romantic" he comments to his mind and suddenly realizes that this would be the perfect place to tell her. He reaches into his pocket and feels the small velvet box that has been sitting in it for months. Holding it gives him courage, although he has almost all but given up on ever being able to show it to Jessie. The timing never seemed to be right, and he wasn't so sure about how she would react. If things went wrong it could destroy their friendship forever. James slowly pulls his hand away from the box and rests it on the table. "Will the timing ever be right?" he asks himself sadly as he gazes at Jessie, observing her flaming red hair, her beautiful eyes, and her perfect blemish-less skin. The major factor in the way is their job and as long as they are employed to Team Rocket he will probably never get the chance to tell her at all. He had wanted to quit for a long time anyway, but was afraid Jessie wouldn't agree, she seemed to enjoy the job too much and of course if she wouldn't quit then he wouldn't either. Suddenly she turns to him, her eyes fix onto his, and he is suddenly embarrassed for staring.

Jessie: James, anything wrong? Why are you staring at me so funny? Is my make-up smeared?

James: (waving arms around, acting nervous) No it's nothing just… (goes back to normal) Do you think maybe we should quit Team Rocket, Jess?

Jessie: Why?

James: Well I'm sure stealing wasn't the job you hoped for as a child. Wouldn't you rather fulfill a dream or something?

Jessie: (suddenly sad) You know my dreams James and you know that I tried my hardest to fulfill them, but my ambitions were crushed by an uncaring society.

James: But wouldn't you like to try again?

Jessie: I just can't go through that rejection again (tears start to form) I just can't.

James: (reaches over and puts a hand on her shoulder) Please Jessie, don't start crying again. It's ok.

Jessie: (dries her eyes) I'm all right. But, why the sudden interest in quitting?

For a moment James plays with the idea of telling her, but drops it almost immediately. He still feels it isn't the right moment and besides, he has other reasons.

James: Don't you ever feel guilty for doing all this stealing? Wouldn't you rather do honest work instead?

Jessie: (looks down) Yeah, sometimes I do (looks up, smiles) but it is kind of fun sometimes, when we aren't being blasted off by the kids, and besides, it's not like we have a choice. Before Team Rocket we were poor and homeless. We need this job.

James: Yeah I guess, and I do agree it is sometimes very fun. I love dressing up and fooling those stupid kids, but I don't really enjoy stealing. I just joined up like you said, because we were poor and homeless and they took us in.

"And because you were joining too" he thinks to himself although he doesn't dare say it out loud.

James: I think Team Rocket is also a little weird. I mean, the boss has us following around this kid because he wants us to steal his Pikachu right? But why does the boss want his, he probably already has tons of them and Raichus too. There has to be some other reason.

Jessie: (shakes her head) I don't know, maybe he is the boss' long lost son and he needs us to keep an eye on him. (laughs) You worry too much James. The boss just thinks he has to have every Pokemon in the universe.

James: I just think there has to be some other motive behind us following this kid than just Pokemon thievery.

Jessie: (laughs again) What, do you think there up to something more sinister? Believe me, Team Rocket's one and only purpose is to steal Pokemon and if there is anything else they don't let us lowly grunts know about it. (looks towards the restaurant door as it opens) Uh-oh, here comes Meowth. Let's not talk about this "quitting Team Rocket" business in front of him. You know how loyal he is.

James nods and Meowth pulls up a chair to their table and glares at them both.

Meowth: (very mad) How could you beat me up and leave me out their? I could have been eaten by some wild Pokemon!!!

Jessie: I think you're safe, since anyone who ate you would probably get sick and die.

Meowth: (about to scratch her) WHY YOU!!!!!!!

James: (grabs Meowth) Calm down Meowth, can't you take a joke?

Meowth: Ok ok just let go of me (James lets go, Meowth sits down) Ok what kind of food does this place have.

James: We already ordered

Meowth: WHAT!!!!??? (gets mad again)

Jessie: Chill out Meowth, we ordered you anchovy pizza and Italian lemon soda with cream.

Meowth: (surprised) Really? Thanks, that's my favorite. When is it getting here?

As if on cue, the waiter suddenly arrives with a tray containing all their food and drinks. He sets them down then leaves hastily to fill the order of another table. The rest of the meal is devoid of any significant conversations, mostly because the trio is too busy stuffing their faces to talk. After the pizzas are finished they order a large brownie sundae and inhale every drop. They then head down the street and check into a local hotel. As they walk down the hall towards their room, James goes over the events of the day in his mind. It had started out as a bad day failing to capture Pikachu once again, but actually turned into an enjoyable experience in the end, something that rarely happened in their lives. As they reach the door, Meowth and Jessie both yawn loudly.

Meowth: That was the best meal I've had in ages. All that eating made me sleepy, I'm going to bed now. (unlocks the room and enters)

Jessie: I agree with Meowth. I'm going to take a quick shower and go to bed too. What about you James?

James: I think I'll take a little swim. I'm not tired yet.

Jessie: Ok (looks to make sure Meowth can't see them) Thank you James, for cheering me up, and taking me out to eat. Next time maybe we can go without Meowth.

Then she does something that catches James totally off guard. She leans close and kisses him on the cheek. As she says good night and closes the door, suddenly the realization of what happened hits James and his face turns bright red. He stands in that spot for a long time, too stunned to move. When he finally comes out of it, he pinches himself to make sure he isn't dreaming. He thinks about running in there and telling her right that minute, but he still doesn't know how she really feels. "It was probably only a friendship thing anyway, she was just thanking me, that's all" he thinks to himself as he starts walking down the hall towards the door that leads outside to the pool. He pulls his swimming trunks out of his pack and goes to the locker room to change. When he comes out, he jumps right in, not bothering to get used to the water temperature. It is very cold, but he finds it refreshing, and it gets his mind off his job. He decides to let his Pokemon out for some fresh air, so he gets out of the pool and retrieves them from the belt on his cloths. He lets them out by the side of the pool then quickly jumps back in to avoid being in biting range of Victreebell. As he swims, his Pokemon watch him and Weezing becomes increasingly worried about his master's condition. To it, James seems depressed.

Weezing: Do you think master looks sad?

Victreebell: No, he looks tasty

Weezing: (sweatdrop) You're no help (turns towards the pool) Master, is anything wrong?

James: (stops swimming) Why would you say that?

Weezing: Because you look really sad. Is there anything on your mind?

James: No nothing.

Weezing: Come on you can tell me. I'm not going to blab and you're the only one who can understand me anyway.

James: Ok I guess I can tell you. (tone of voice becomes sad) I've been thinking a lot about Jessie lately.

Weezing: Why is that

James: Because...(smiles) I love her. (climbs out of pool and walks over to his pants, pulling out the box) Look, I even bought this for her. I had to save up a lot of paychecks for it (opens the box and shows Weezing its contents)

Weezing: WOW!!!! That must have cost a fortune. Are you sure you're ready for that commitment yet? Have you guys even been on a date yet?

James: Nope, not since we were young. But yes, I think I am ready for this. I...(glances back at the hotel) I love her so much. I can't stop thinking about her. I just wish I knew how she feels about me.

Weezing: When did you two meet?

James: We met at Pokemon Tech, when we were kids and have been friends ever since. Jessie didn't really have any friends before she met me. Even her supposed best friend Cassidy really didn't like her. At first the bullies picked on her because she was poor and didn't have as nice cloths and stuff as everybody else, and eventually she got tired of it and beat them up, which got her the reputation of a bully herself. But she was always nice to people who were nice to her, and she hated to see other people being bullied like she was. That's how we met; she defended me from a group of guys who were picking on me. We became best friends that day. Those were good times.

Weezing: When did you first fall in love with her?

James: On the night of the school dance. She was really depressed that day because the guy she had a crush on asked Cassidy out and not her. I took her instead. For most of the night we just stood around and drank punch, but finally I got her out on the floor for the last dance. It was then that I realized I loved her. I never again forgot that song we danced to. I've considered it to be our song ever since. Anyway, we eventually failed Pokemon tech and Jessie went in pursuit of a job as a nurse and I tried to get an acting job. We promised we would stay in touch. Neither of us succeeded and we joined up again and entered a bike gang. After a couple of years we got bored of it and left. By then we had almost run out of money, and neither of us could go home, and that's when Team Rocket took us in. They gave us food and a job. And that's where we are now.

Weezing: Why don't you tell her how you feel?

James: It's not that simple. I have to wait till the timing is perfect or everything could be ruined. But I don't think the timing will ever be right as long as we are part of Team Rocket. The Boss keeps us way too busy.

Weezing: Well I can't do much to help you except to wish you good luck

James: (hugs Weezing) Thanks, you're the best Pokemon a guy could have. (looks down at his water-proof watch) it's getting late, ready to go back inside.

Weezing: Yep

Victreebell: Feed me, Seymour (leaps at James and starts eating him)

James: Ahhhhhhh get off me you stupid plant (calls both Pokemon back into their balls then sighs in relief) That was close.

James collects his stuff and returns to the locker room to shower and change into civilian cloths. The hotel room is dark when he returns; Meowth and Jessie are already fast asleep in two of the three beds in the room. James quietly enters the bathroom to brush his teeth and hang his wet swimsuit up to dry on one of the racks. He puts away his Team Rocket uniform and quickly climbs into bed. He tries to sleep but Meowth suddenly begins to snore. "How could something so small make such a loud noise" James grumbles to himself as he tosses and turns, trying to block out the horrible sound. But as his eyes fall on Jessie's sleeping form, he stops and listens to her soft breath, barely audible over Meowth's loud snores. "She looks so peaceful and beautiful. Nothing could wake her, not even a bombing raid." He thinks to himself and smiles before closing his eyes and, blocking out the sound of Meowth, drifts to sleep listening to Jessie's gentle breathing.

several days later

It is a beautiful day in the forest. The soft breeze rustles the leaves and various woodland creatures graze in the small clearing, enjoying the bright sunlight and the quit peace. Suddenly that peace is shattered by a VERY familiar noise.

Jessie/James/Meowth: LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKET IS BLASTING OFF AGAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIINN!!!!!!!!!(ding)

The peace and quit returns, but only briefly. Several seconds later the various woodland creatures are running for their lives as a crater suddenly appears in the center of the clearing with a huge BOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!!. As the dust clears, three figures slowly crawl out of the huge hole, covered in dirt.

James: It's been another eventful day.

Jessie: Yeah we challenged the kid and said the motto

James: (depressed) Just like always

Meowth: And he kicked our butts

Jessie (depressed) Just like always

James: And we blasted off again.

Jessie/James/Meowth: (hug each other and cry) Just like always. (let go and slump to the ground in depression)

James: Why can't we ever beat him?

Meowth: That Pikachu is just too strong.

Jessie: You know James; your idea about getting another job isn't starting to sound like a bad idea to me.

Meowth: I could definitely use a job that requires less flying around. I'm going to have to start hiring a stunt cat to blast off for me.

James: Think we should head back to the hotel now?

Jessie: (tries to get up but falls back down) I'm too tired to move. Let's just lay here until we get our strength back.

James: But what if some viscous Pokemon comes along?

Jessie: We'll feed it Meowth, of course.

Meowth: HEY!!!!!!! (starts scratching Jessie's face)

Suddenly Jessie grabs Meowth, leaps to her feat, and swings Meowth repeatedly over her head before throwing him clear out of the forest.

Meowth: MEOWTH IS BLASTING OFF ALONE!!!!!!!!!!!!(ding)

Jessie: Teach you to mess with my face

James: (sweatdrop) Jessie weren't you too tired to move a couple of seconds ago?

Jessie: That was before Meowth messed with my precious face. (pulls out a mirror) He ruined my make-up.

James: (sweatdrop) I should have guessed.

James gets up and stretches out his sore muscles. Suddenly a strange ringing sound is heard in the clearing.

Jessie: What's that?

James: It sounds like a cell phone

Jessie: Do we have a cell phone?

James: I don't think so.

Jessie: Then could it be (turns to their bag lying by the crater) the vid-phone?

James: But the only one who calls us on that is the...... (both their eyes widen as they realize the answer)

Jessie/James: THE BOSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Both of them rush over to the bag and pull out the phone, which looks like a lab top.

Jessie: (pulls one way) I want to give the report.

James: (pulls the other way) But then you'll take all the credit.

They pull so hard that they lose their grip and the phone goes flying. It lands several yards away on a patch of grass, screen open. Jessie and James madly rush across the clearing towards it.

Jessie/James: I'm going to answer it

A fur covered finger pushes the speaker button. The screen flickers on to reveal the Boss.

Meowth: Meowth reporting for duty Boss (Jessie and James fall over)

Giovanni: (glares at J and J) What are those two bumbling idiots up to?

Jessie: (sits up, nervous) Oh Nothing sir.

James: (sits up, nervous) Nothing at all

Giovanni glares even more at them, causing sweatdrops to appear.

Giovanni: Are you three making any progress in your current mission?

Meowth: We've been having some slight problems.

James: Yeah he keeps beating......

Jessie: (covering James mouth) They are only slight problems sir, and we will have them under control in no time.

Giovanni: Don't bother. I'm assigning a more competent team to handle that boy and the Pikachu. You three will return to Team Rocket Headquarters and wait till I find an assignment easy enough for you simpletons to not screw up. Boss out. (screen goes black)

Team Rocket stares at the screen for a few seconds, too stunned to believe what happened.

Jessie: Well, I guess it's over.

James: (sad) No more disguising ourselves.

Jessie: (sad) No more motto.

Meowth: (sad) No more twerps

Jessie: (perking up) No more battles

James: (perking up) No more Pikachu

Jessie/James/Meowth: (hugging crying tears of joy) NO MORE BLASTING OFF!!!!!!!!!!!

Jessie: (super happy) Maybe now we'll get an assignment that doesn't involve electricity.

Meowth: (super happy) Or flying.

Jessie: Or drowning

Meowth: Or burning

Jessie and Meowth walk off together talking about the benefits of not having to combat Ash anymore. James watches them and smiles. He takes the box out of his pocket and looks at it for a few seconds.

James: Maybe now we'll get a less time consuming assignment and I'll finally be able to give you this.

He puts the box back in his pocket and runs to catch up with Meowth and Jessie.

several days later (again) James sweeps the hall on the 70th floor of Team Rocket's massive headquarters. On the outside it looked like a normal office building, but it is actually a cover for the top twenty floors which is where the Team Rocket offices are. To get to the high floors a specials elevator card that only TR members have is needed. Usually it is very crowded with people going in and out of meetings with the boss and attending other business but today it is strangely quit and deserted. James looks over at the bosses' door, which is tightly shut. "I wonder what he is doing in their?" James asks himself. It turned out the Boss didn't have any available assignments for them so he gave them janitor work instead. Jessie and Meowth worked the early shift and James the late. He suddenly hears someone coming down the hall behind him. He turns and is surprised to see a Rocket Elite member, characterized by his maroon uniform with a big black R on the front, walking towards him, his arms full of papers.

James: (sets broom down) Need any help there?

Rocket Elite: (hurrying along) No thanks

James: What's the rush?

Rocket Elite: Big meeting with the boss

James: What about?

Rocket Elite: (stops and sneers at James) You think I'd tell a lower Rocket member like you my business. And anyway it's top secret, nobody is supposed to know.

James: Well, excuse me.

James walks back and continues his job, glaring evily at the RE as he struggles to open the boss' big door with his arms full. He is finally successful and enters the room but in the process of opening the door he drops a document on the floor. As soon as the door is closed James walks over and picks it up. It is several papers held together with a paper clip. He flips threw it aimlessly, but is suddenly afraid that someone might come around the corner and see him, or that the RE will come out looking for it. James, curious as to what this secret meeting is about, decides to take the document to a private place and read it. He quickly roles it up and tucks it into his pocket before returning the broom to the janitors closet and heading for the elevator.

meanwhile The shadowy figures watch the monitor as James moves into the elevator.

Giovanni: How could you be so clumsy and drop that document. It contains details about all our plans.

RE: I'm sorry sir. But my arms were so full and your door is heavy.

Giovanni: That's no excuse. Get out of my sight now. (RE runs out of the room, Giovanni presses a button on his chair)

Woman's Voice: Yes boss, what do you desire?

Giovanni: James from that idiot Team Rocket trio is in possession of a very sensitive document, VERY sensitive. No one is supposed to know about those plans outside the very elite. You are my most trusted agents. Can I count on you to do WHATEVER is necessary to get that paper back and silence that half-wit and his friends?

Man's voice: What about the other assignment of taking care of that ki.....

Giovanni: This is more important. I can't have those incompetent fools shooting their mouths off and alerting the wrong people. Can I count on you to take care of them?

Woman's/Man's voice: You can count on us.

Giovanni: Good (turns off intercom) It will be such a relief to not have to deal with those fools anymore. Maybe it's not such a bad thing that idiot dropped the paper. (leans back in his chair and relaxes)

Down the street James jogs up the stairs of the tall brick building in the downtown center. The lobby is empty and James quickly passes through it and down the hall towards the apartment he, Jessie, and Meowth share. He fumbles his keys out of his pocket, unlocks the door, and tip-toes in quietly just in case Jessie or Meowth is asleep. He is relived to find the apartment empty. "They must have gone out for some food or to the store" he thinks as he flops down on one of the beds in the room and begins to read the mysterious document.

outside From the shadows of a nearby building, two figures watch James through a pair of binoculars.

Man: Should we do it now?

Woman: No, let's wait until the other two get back. Then we can get them all at once.

inside James is becoming somewhat bored reading the lengthy paper. He hasn't come across anything that would fall into the top secret category; most of the stuff is about Team Rocket's computer systems, current finances, and business deals. James is about to put the thing down before it bores him to death when he flips to the last few pages and spots the magic words, "Top Secret, Authorized Personnel Only, Project GS". "Finally, I was beginning to worry" James says aloud to himself as he flips past the title to the final page in the pack. He is disappointed to find nothing but a project update page. The updates are vague and seem to be written in some sort of code. "Either that or you have to be the boss to know what their talking about" James mutters to himself as he reads them. He notices the date on the paper. "This was released the day the Boss re-assigned us back to the headquarters." James notes.

To all Project Supervisors: Project Updates

Previous Updates

1. Seal Key locations found.

2. Point of dimensional overlap located

3. Contacts identified

Current Updates:

1. Termination of target one: failure. Abnormal time ripples detected

2. Termination of target two: Incomplete. Current Team of J, J, and M re-assigned due to incompetence. A replacement Team will be chosen by the Boss.

James eyes widen. "Termination of Target Two" "Re-assigned" "J, J, and M" "Is the paper talking about us?" The implications of this suddenly hit James and his heart stops for a split second. His mind races with thought. "If this is talking about us, does that mean our assignment of following that.... (_Target Two_) kid is for the purpose of..." Suddenly James' thoughts are interrupted by the sound of the apartment door opening.

outside

The shadowy figures continue to watch from their hiding place. As the door of James' apartment opens, the woman stands up and puts her pair binoculars back in its case.

Woman: They're back. Are you ready to move in?

Man: (puts his binoculars up and pulls out a remote control) Let's do it.

inside The door opens as Jessie and Meowth walk into the room. They had been at the local health food store drinking fruit smoothies (Jessie has to watch her figure ;) ) Jessie sees James sitting on one of the beds, and instantly notices that he seems very agitated.

Jessie: (concerned) James is anything wrong? You look really stressed out.

Meowth: (hops up on the bed) Hey what's this? (picks up document, jaw suddenly falls down, eyes bug out) HEY! THIS IS A TOP SECRET TEAM ROCKET PAPER!!!!!!!

Jessie: What? Let me see that. (looks through it, suddenly gasps in surprise) IT IS!!!!! (shakes the paper in James's face) James, where did you get this!?!?!?!?

James: One of the Rocket Elite dropped it. I was curious so I picked it up and brought it here to read. What I read in it is what has made me a little stressed.

Jessie: And why is that?

James: Read it for yourself. Last page. It contains some interesting info on the purpose of our previous assignment.

James watches as Jessie and Meowth read the project updates. He sees their eyes widen and their faces change to show surprise and disbelief.

Jessie: This...this can't be true. (glares at James) This better not be your idea of a joke.

Meowth: (serious) No it's got to be real. (points at the paper) Look, it has the Boss' signature. I don't think James could have faked that.

Jessie: But if it is then that means all this time our real mission was to…

James: (stands up) I know

Jessie: What are we going to do now?

James: I don't know. Maybe we should.....

Suddenly the far wall of the apartment explodes in a brilliant flash of light. Chunks of glass and brick fly everywhere. James instinctively throws himself on Jessie to protect her from the flying debris and Meowth ducks under the bed. Jessie and James hear approaching steps and looks up. Through the clouds of dust, they can make out the shape of two figures, but can not identify them. Suddenly they hear the sound of some very familiar voices.

Man's voice: Did you like our dramatic entrance?

Woman's voice: You've been snooping in things that aren't your business. We are here to make sure you're punished.

Man/Woman: Prepare for trouble and make it double.

Woman: To infect the world with devastation.

Man: To blight all people in every nation.

Woman: To denounce the goodness of truth and love.

Man: To extend our wrath to the stars above.

Woman: (stepping out of shadows) Cassidy

Man: (stepping out of shadows) Butch

Cassidy: Team Rocket circling earth all day and night.

Butch: Surrender to us now or you will surely lose the fight

Meowth: (jumps up) Meowth, that's right

Jessie: (grabs Meowth and starts beating him) Traitor! Why are you finishing their motto?

Meowth: (begging for his life) I can't help it, it's like a reflex to me. I'm sorry I'm sorry.

James: Jessie this is really not the time (tries to pulls them apart)

Butch: (sweatdrop) Um... hello?

Cassidy: (ticked off) Typical idiots. (pulls out a pistol and fires it in the air) QUIT!!!!!!!!

Jessie, James, and Meowth stop fighting and freeze. Their expressions widen in surprise as they realize the gun is real, and pointed at them.

Cassidy: Thank you. I grow tired of listening to you endless bickering.

James: What's this about?

Butch: We have direct orders from the boss himself to eliminate you.

Jessie: What! Why?

Cassidy: (sweatdrop) Didn't you hear what we said when we came in?

James: Um... (thinks about it) To protect the world from devastation and all that stuff? (Butch and Cassidy fall over)

Cassidy: (mad again) NO! And it's to infect the world, INFECT!

Jessie: (getting in Cassidy's face) Protect.

Cassidy: (gets in Jessie's face back) INFECT!

Jessie: (back at her) PROTECT!

Jessie and Cassidy get into a big fist fight. Butch, James, and Meowth sit down on their knees, at a short table and start sipping tea.

Meowth: (sipping his tea) They'll be awhile.

James: Yep. Butch could you please pass me that plate of fortune cookies?

Butch: Sure (hands the plate to James)

time passes Jessie and Cassidy are collapsed on the floor exhausted from their fight.

Jessie: (panting) Why are we fighting?

Cassidy: (also panting) I don't know. I've forgotten.

Both girls think long and hard. Suddenly they remember. They both get up and head over to the table where both there partners are still drinking tea.

Jessie/Cassidy: Tea times over (drag their corresponding partners to opposite sides of the room.)

Cassidy: Now where were we? Oh I remember. (points her gun at Jessie) We were telling you about our direct orders from the Boss to kill you. It seems you found some very confidential documents and the Boss doesn't want you telling anyone what they contain.

Jessie: (sarcastic) Way to go James. You just had to pick up that paper and take it home didn't you?

James: I'm sorry Jessie

Meowth: Looks like this time it wasn't the cat that curiosity killed.

Cassidy: Enough of this talking. Let's get on with this. Now, who's first? (smiles) You, Jessie. I'm sorry but these are orders, no hard feelings? Goodbye (pulls the trigger.)

James's heart stops. "JESSSSSSIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!" he screams and begins to move towards her, but it's already too late as Cassidy pulls the trigger and he is still too far away. A strange sensation like static electricity jerks through James's body. He senses movement and sound, everything, around him slow down and as he continues to move he notices that the bullet is flying slowly through the air as if it had suddenly become molasses (think matrix). But these things are unimportant and are pushed to the back of his mind in light of his main task. He reaches Jessie, grabs her shoulder and gives her a hard push to the side, out of the path of the bullet. For a split second she falls slowly, then suddenly faster as the world returns to normal speed. James feels a jarring pain in his right shoulder and warm liquid splashes the side of his face and arm. Jessie hits the ground. The pain flows up and down his arm. His head spins and he feels sick to his stomach.

Jessie: (sits up) What happ.....JAMES!!!! (moves over and catches him as he slumps over)

James: (whispering) Jessie...I'll protect you. I don't...want to see you hurt.

Jessie: (crying) James. Hold on.

Cassidy and Butch are momentarily stunned by what just happened. James moved and pushed Jessie out of the way with inhuman speed, it wasn't possible. But Cassidy quickly recovers, dismisses the event, and gets back to business.

Cassidy: What pointless sentiment. His efforts are wasted. I still have six bullets left and I won't miss this time.

Cassidy lifts her gun and points it at Jessie's head. Jessie closes her eyes tightly and waits for the end, hugging James close to her. Cassidy's finger moves to the trigger. BOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!! The room is enveloped in a flash of light and heat.

time passes James opens his eyes and immediately shuts them again. The room is filled with smoke. Ignoring his throbbing shoulder, James stumbles to his feet and forces himself to look around. He is standing in the hallway leading out of the bed area towards their small TV room. The smoke is billowing down the hall from the direction of the bed room. "Jessie, Meowth" He calls, trying to see through the thick clouds of smoke. "Where are you?"

Voice: I'm here

James turns and sees Meowth getting to his feet behind him. His fur is black and singed off completely in some places, but otherwise he appears un-hurt.

Meowth: What happened?

James: I think the gas tank in the kitchen exploded.

Meowth: I bet the charges those idiots used on the wall to make their entrance set something on fire in there.

James: Good thing that tank wasn't very big or we would have been vaporized.

Meowth: Where's Jessie?

James: I don't know. We better find her quick.

James and Meowth head down the hall back towards the bed room. They start to head around the corner into the room but suddenly freeze. The room is on fire and they spot Jessie lying unconscious on the floor near the beds. And standing over her, apparently unhurt (figures) are Cassidy and Butch.

Butch: Let's hurry up and finish them before this place collapses.

Cassidy: Well Jessie, this time it's goodbye for real.

James instantly reacts. Ignoring the pain in his shoulder, his hand goes for Weezing's poke-ball. Cassidy points her gun at Jessie. James winds up, feeling the sharp pain as he swings his arm back ,but not caring. Cassidy's finger moves to the trigger. James lets the poke-ball fly. The feeling of static electricity returns. Suddenly it feels as if there is something behind him, something guiding his arm, pushing it and giving it more force. The poke-ball flies across the room at a high speed and smacks into Cassidy's hand, knocking the gun clear out the hole they had made in the wall earlier. The poke-ball hits the ground and bursts open in a flash of white light, revealing Weezing.

Cassidy: (glares at Weezing) So you want to fight James. Well then come out and show yourself.

James steps out from around the hall and stands behind Weezing.

James: Let's battle.

Cassidy: Fine by me (tosses her Pokeball in the air) Raticate go. (Raticate lands, ready for battle.) Let's start this off with a hyper fang.

James: Weezing avoid it. (Weezing floats up high to evade the attack) Now use Toxic.

Weezing spits a glob of purple poison, which hits Raticate square in the face. The Pokemon begins to stumble around becoming weak from the attack.

James: Now finish it off with body slam.

Weezing slams into Raticate sending it flying into the wall.

Cassidy: Raticate return (calls it back) your turn Butch.

Butch: I have the perfect Pokemon for this opponent. (throws his pokeball) Go Drowzy.

James: Weezing return, go Meowth.

Meowth: I'll take care of that stupid looking Pokemon, no sweat. (runs at Drowzy and starts slashing it) Fury swipes.

Butch: That won't work. Drowzy, use your hypnosis. And then follow up with dream eater.

Drowzy puts Meowth to sleep and begins sucking up his energy. James pulls the other pokeball off his belt and releases Victreebell from it. As soon as it sees him, Victreebell leaps at James and tries to eat him, but James catches the plant type before it can reach him.

James: (deadly serious) Victreebell, please listen to me, just this once. The building is on fire and Jessie is hurt. I need your help, please.

Victreebell sees the seriousness of his trainer and decides that maybe this isn't the time for a snack.

Victreebell: Ok I'll help you. Let's kick their butts

James: All right (points towards B and C) Victreebell go.

Cassidy: That stupid plant? This will be easy.

James: Victreebell use Vine whip

To Butch and Cassidy's surprise the Pokemon listens to James and uses the attack, knocking Drowzy back away from Meowth.

James: Now use Razor Leaf.

Victreebell launches a volley of flying leaves which hit Drowzy and knock it over again.

Butch: Drowzy get to you feet quickly and use a psychic attack.

Drowzy launches a wave of psychic energy that hits Victreebell hard, but the Pokemon resists and stands its ground. Suddenly light particles begin building in its Mouth.

Butch: What's that (realizes) Uh oh

James: (realizing too) All right Victreebell, use Solar Beam.

Victreebell fires a beam of concentrated sun light at Drowzy. The beam hits and causes a huge explosion, sending Butch, Cassidy and their Pokemon flying out of the building.

Victreebell: How was that?

James: It was great. Now return (Victreebell disappears. James turns and yells out the hole in the wall.) Now you know how it feels to blast off.

Meowth: (getting up) What happened. Where did Cassidy and Butch go?

James: (smiles) Victreebell used solar beam to blast them off. (becomes serious) Meowth, get out of here and get help. I'll take care of Jessie.

Meowth runs out of the apartment. James kneels next to Jessie and takes her in his arms. He doesn't know how badly hurt she is, but he has to risk moving her before the apartment collapses. He quickly runs out of the apartment with her, down the hall and out of the deserted lobby. He collapses on the grass outside the apartment building.

Jessie: (weakly) James

James: (sitting up) Yes Jessie?

Jessie: I...don't want to see you hurt...either…I…love you. (falls uncouncios again)

James: I love you too Jessie. Just hold on until the ambulance comes. You are going to be all right.

Suddenly exhaustion overtakes James and he lies down on the grass next to Jessie and falls asleep. The last thing he hears before drifting completely away is the sound of the apartment collapsing.

Time passes James slowly opens his eyes. The first thing he sees is the face of an unfamiliar woman.

James: AAAAAAAAAAAAAH (sits up) Who are you and where am I?

Strange Lady: Calm down sir. You are in the Downtown Plaza General Hospital. My name is Kate and I'm a nurse here.

James looks around and sees he definitely is in a hospital. His shoulder is bandaged and an IV tube is coming out of his arm to the IV stand next to the bed he is in.

James: How did I get here?

Kate: Your Pokemon Meowth called 911 and an ambulance came. You sure have one amazing Meowth; I've never seen a Pokemon that can talk. (points to James's shoulder) As you can see, we fixed up your shoulder. That was your only serious injury; however your girlfriend suffered more ex...... (James suddenly lunges forward and grabs her shoulders.)

James: (yelling, worried) IS SHE ALRIGHT!?!?!?!?

Kate: (sweatdrop) Yes, she'll be fine. She will just need longer to heal than you.

James: (still worried) WHERE IS SHE?!?!?!?!?

Kate: She's in the next room over but you can't..........

Suddenly Kate's hair and dress move as if blown by a strong breeze. She fall over on to the bed were James was a second ago.

Kate...get out of bed yet.

James zooms out of his room and into the next one to see Jessie lying asleep on the bed. There are several bandages covering the burns on her upper body and she is hooked up to an IV. James takes one of the chairs in the room and pulls it up next to the bed.

James: Jessie can you hear me?

Jessie: (slowly wakes up) James? What happened? Where are we? The last thing I remember was being outside the apartment and I smelled smoke and....

James: The apartment exploded, I got you out and Meowth called the ambulance.

Jessie: What about Cassidy and Butch?

James: (smiles) Victreebell and I took care of them.

Jessie: How bad am I?

James: They told me you'll be just fine. But you'll have to stay here awhile.

Jessie: (sarcastic) Great. How can I watch my figure eating the food here?

James: (sweatdrop) One track mind. (smiles) But I'm glad you're all right.

Jessie: (serious) James, I have to tell you something.

James: (leans closer) What is it?

Jessie: I was scared. With all the near death experiences we had tonight I would be crazy not to be. But I wasn't just scared for our lives; I was scared that...I would never get to tell you...that I love you. (tears begin to fall down her cheeks)

James: (smiles) I know, you already told me

Jessie: (confused) I did. When?

James: (ignores her question, stands up, and looks down at his feet) Jessie, I'm sorry. All the stuff that happened tonight was my fault. It happened because I brought that stupid paper home. I'm sorry for putting you and Meowth in danger. I...love you too.

Jessie: You do?

James nods. Finally the moment he has been waiting for has arrived. He takes a deep breath and gathers all the courage he possesses before kneeling down next to Jessie's bed and taking her hand.

James: Jessie, after we get out of here and get our job crisis solved, will you...marry me?

James reaches into his pocket and brings out the box which has been sitting there for an eternity. He opens it to reveal a beautiful diamond ring

Jessie: (surprised) James, it's wonderful. How did you pay for it? It must have cost a fortune.

James: Yep, I definitely had to save up awhile. So, will you?

Jessie smiles and pulls James close into a kiss. It only lasts a few seconds and they soon break apart.

Jessie: Did that answer your question?

James slips the ring onto Jessie's finger and then leans in close and kisses her again. Just then Nurse Kate finally arrives in pursuit of James. She is about to order him back to his room, when she sees that he's a little busy at the moment she decides to leave him alone.

several weeks later

Kate: OK you two love birds take care. Don't get blown up again.

Jessie: We'll try not to.

James: Bye

Kate: Bye

Jessie and James walk out of the hospital lobby and into the bright sunny day.

Jessie: It feels good to be out of there. No more hospital food for us.

James: Nope, let's go get a pizza

Jessie: (becomes serious) I guess we'll have to hang up our TR uniforms and find something else to do now.

James: Who says we have to do that. We could still be Team Rocket, but now instead of TR Pokemon thieves, we can be TR, super heroes.

Jessie: That sounds cool. But what are we going to do about the twerps. We can't just ignore what we found out. It didn't sound like the boss was giving up on them.

James: We'll have to warn them, and try to stop the boss. (turns and grabs her hand) Let's protect the world from devastation, for real this time.

Jessie: Sounds great to me.

Jessie and James, happy with their new resolve to be a reformed Team Rocket, gaze into each other's eyes. Their arms wrap around each other and their lips meat in a warm kiss.

Jessie: (breaks kiss) Ummmmmmmmmm???? Isn't this where the narrator comes in?

James: Yeah, where is Meowth anyway? I haven't seen him since he ran out of the apartment to call for help. They said he was in the hospital, but he never came to see us

Jessie: I can't believe he didn't even come visit his injured partners. Where is that stupid talking furball?

back at the hospital

Kate: It's really lucky that we were able to obtain such a rare specimen. What experiment should we perform next?

Doctor: Let me see. What are we up to? (looks in his book) Ah ha here we are, experiments that begin with C.

Meowth: (tied to an examination table) SOMEBODY HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!!!

The End

Epilogue

He sits in the dark room, lit only by the glow from the security monitors on the wall. In the dim light he reads the paper in front of him, pondering over the strange turn of events that have occurred.

Current Updates

Elimination of J, J, and M: Incomplete: Abnormal time ripples detected 


End file.
